


Отгоняя тьму

by Riru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, Light Angst, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Северус на одной из встреч Ордена на Гриммо во время войны.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Отгоняя тьму

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Against the Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134108) by [shadowycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycat/pseuds/shadowycat). 



> Переведено для fandom HP Snupin 2019.

Откинуться на стену и скрестить руки на груди, в надежде хоть ненадолго слиться с фоном, не привлекать внимания. Это должно быть несложно: комната забита, освещение скудное. И всё же — сложно всегда.

После рапорта, как обычно, допрос с особым пристрастием о деталях, а у кого вопросов нет — просто хмуро смотрят.

Вроде бы тут царит сезон братской любви, однако кажется, будто вокруг только недоверие и презрение. Порой возникает мысль: зачем опять приходить? Но немедленно всплывает воспоминание о потере, вина которой целиком на мне. Просто невозможно снова подвести; и неважно, насколько мало «собратья-заговорщики» мне доверяют или ценят мой вклад в общее дело.

Собрание всё длится, но моё внимание — только на тебя. Как и всегда. Ты редко добавляешь что-либо к повторяющимся по кругу аргументам и проповедям, но когда берёшь слово, каждый прислушивается с уважением, которого никогда не выказывают мне.

В основном ты внимательно слушаешь, киваешь, ободряюще улыбаешься. Даже мне киваешь, и это повод специально растянуть отчёт как можно сильнее и задержать твой взгляд. Время, когда твои улыбки, кивки и внимание — только мои.

Сегодня ты выглядишь вымотаннее обычного: складки у рта выдают боль, лишённые обычной изящности движения скованы. Полнолуние едва кончилось, а собственное упорство слишком рано выгнало тебя из кровати. Гладкий фиал с болеутоляющим ждёт в кармане, пока любопытствующие отвернутся: подбрасывать надо незаметно, иначе остальные из подозрительности отговорят пить зелье.

Ты вдруг оборачиваешься в мою сторону. Стоит нашим глазам встретиться, и сердце, пропустив удар, ускоряет бег. Ты смотришь мне в глаза, твои губы мне улыбаются… Кажется: время остановилось. Тело затапливает жаром, и надо бы отвернуться, нахмуриться, притвориться незаинтересованным… Надо бы…

Твой взгляд скользит обратно на оратора, оставив меня ни с чем. Остаток собрания проходит как в тумане; единственное, что ясно — ты больше не смотрел в мою сторону. По окончании людской поток оттесняет меня вверх по лестнице. Я покорно от тебя отдаляюсь, но в темном коридоре, прежде чем выскользнуть наружу, мне удаётся задержаться, и фиал с зельем переселяется в карман твоего пальто.

Снаружи застыла прохлада, в небе ярко горят звёзды, но их красота не имеет значения. Уходя в ночь, я уношу в своем сердце твой взгляд и твою улыбку, чтобы они защищали меня от тьмы до нашей следующей встречи.


End file.
